


Begin Again

by choiseokjinie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Breakup, Choi Soobin - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, Huening Kai - Freeform, Romance, cafe date, relationship, sookai fluff bc we are deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiseokjinie/pseuds/choiseokjinie
Summary: it's been 8 months since the end of a relationship and now Kai is wondering if he's ready to open up his heart again; but it took so long to heal, is the risk even really worth it? Well, now he has no choice after being convinced into a blind date. Will the pink haired man be able to change his mind?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love love SooKai's dynamic so of course I had to write fluff based on them and I used Taylor Swift's song for some inspiration. I hope you like! 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts down below, or you can find me on twitter @choiseokjinie!

“And now I’ll do what’s best for me.” 

Those words were still stuck in Kai’s mind eight months later. He knew it was for the best, walking away from a five year long relationship that served him more harm than good, and most importantly, he did it to save what was left of his heart before he completely lost himself fighting for a relationship that had been doomed a long time ago. 

Eight months later, Kai was still in the process of mending his heart but at least now, he held onto the hope that maybe there was hope for love after all. He had mistaken the end of their love for the end of love itself, despising the thought of loving someone again, because honestly, the pain of having to let someone go after sharing your life with them was just too unbearable he couldn’t bring himself to go through it all again. 

But with the unrelenting love and support he had received from his family and friends, he quickly learned to pull himself back on his two feet. He learned how to appreciate the little things in life that he had been blinded too because of his past love; like early morning views from the balcony of his Seoul apartment, watching the sun rise and create a glow over the city, as if gently waking up from a peaceful slumber. 

Or how late nights out with friends on the street, eating to your heart’s content then ending up in a karaoke bar with a bit too much alcohol running through your system made you feel so alive and free; the loud music ringing in your ears, the blurry memories and the pictures that you would laugh at the next day a great story to tell. 

After ending his relationship, although he had lost a great love, he found an even greater love instead; himself. He learned how to fall back in love with life, how to grow stronger, how to not depend on others for your happiness. Although he wouldn’t wish the heartbreak on anybody, he was thankful because it opened his eyes to better things, things that he would have missed had he stayed blinded by love. 

Kai took a look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with his favourite pair of denim jeans and white shoes. He was dressed casual; far too casual for someone who was going on a first date. 

He hadn't even wanted to go, if only Yeonjun hadn’t set him up on a blind date with his close friend, he would still be tucked into bed enjoying his Sunday afternoon lazing around the house before work again tomorrow. 

The single life was lonely but Kai was loving every second of it; he was learning how to care for his needs, how to prioritise himself and he was simply having fun, with no one else to worry about, no one's happiness in the palm of his hands. He just wasn’t ready to give it all up, not right now anyway. He would open his heart to love again one day, yes, but for the time being he just wanted to focus on himself and his dreams.

Nevertheless, with one last glance at the mirror, he headed out of his apartment and made his way to the cafe that Yeonjun had told him to go to. He hadn’t even talked to his date yet, allowing his friend to do all the planning, the only instructions he had received were to simply show up. 

And despite Yeonjun constantly reassuring him that his friend was a nice guy, he was still wary. Sure, he trusted Yeonjun with his life, but when it came to love it just wasn’t that simple anymore. Not in Kai’s eyes anyway. He had learned the hard way that sometimes people can be nice, people can love you and people can care for you as much as they want, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that they’re good for you. 

In the months he had taken to heal, he had tried to teach himself the art of just loving someone for who they are, not what you expect them to be, because at the end of the day expectations break more hearts than people. It was a tough lesson, but day by day he slowly felt himself accepting that. 

As he continued to ponder on his thoughts, he hadn’t even realised that he was standing in front of the designated cafe already, which was only a few blocks from his apartment. He glanced at his watch to check the time, realising that he was ten minutes early; usually he would have walked in and sat down to reserve a table for him and his date, but his mind told him to wait outside, that this date wasn’t even important so why would he go in early anyway? 

When he was finally satisfied with the time, he walked inside, the scent of freshly baked bread, cakes and patisseries hitting his nose and making him realise just how hungry he was. He didn’t want to eat like an animal in front of his date of course, but his stomach seemed to have different ideas. 

He scanned the room quickly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person he was supposed to meet. Yeonjun had described him as tall with a slender build and soft pink hair that you couldn’t miss; but there was no one that matched that description, the only people there seeming to be an elderly group of women that seemed to be having their weekly catch up. 

He was on the verge of panicking but he heard someone clear their throat behind him, causing him to look back. 

The voice came from a tall boy behind him. He was clad in a white shirt and dark jeans, carefully styled pink hair on his head and round glasses that framed his chestnut eyes perfectly. This must be him.

“Sorry to ask, are you Kai by any chance?” he said softly, a shy smile playing on his lips. 

Kai couldn’t help but return his smile despite being taken aback by his beauty. Yeonjun wasn’t lying when he said his friend would be his type, Kai almost had to stop himself from practically drooling. 

“Yes, I am. I take it you’re Soobin?” He replied, which Soobin responded to with a bright smile.

“Nice to meet you Kai. I wasn’t sure if you’d spot me so I took a chance.” He said, bashfully. “I’ve got us a table already, let’s go.” 

Soobin led Kai to a small table in the corner of the cafe positioned next to a window so that they could see the view of the street. Kai was about to take his seat when he noticed Soobin standing there, pulling out his seat for him, that he motioned for Kai to take. He stood there confused for a second, not being used to this small gesture but something that made his heart flutter slightly. 

“Thank you.” Kai mumbled softly as he sat down. 

He didn’t know how to react, never having been treated like that; but he couldn’t deny it felt nice. Maybe Soobin wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Sorry I couldn’t pick you up from your place, I had a client meeting right before.” Soobin said, blushing and avoiding Kai’s gaze. 

“It’s no problem at all, I don’t live too far from here.” Kai assured him. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you work as?” 

At his question, Soobin’s eyes lit up, making Kai realise just how pretty they were; a light brown, almost hazel that had flecks of gold swirled in. The saying that eyes were the windows to the soul was never one that Kai had believed in, but staring at this stranger before him he was almost inclined to believe it; the innocence in his bright eyes were hard to miss, and he looked almost angelic, someone who could never hurt a fly. 

Kai shook his head to snap himself out of this daydream. He didn’t want to be cynical, but judging people from their first impressions was the beginning of how he got hurt in the first place, so he was in no position to let it happen again. 

“I’m an architect,” Soobin started, “and this is my first ever project so I’m scared of messing up. But i’m trying my best.”

“An architect? Does that mean, hypothetically, if I asked you to build me a house you could?” Kai teased, making Soobin blush all over again. 

“I mean, I’m flattered you would trust me right away but hypothetically, yes I could.” he replied. 

“Well, I’m expecting a discount you know. The least you could do for making me walk here by myself.” Kai teased. 

Soobin looked taken aback for a moment, confused as to whether Kai was actually serious; but the playful smile on the other boy’s lips gave his humor away so he couldn’t do anything but laugh at the small joke. 

“Of course, hit me up anytime.” 

The waiter then approached them, and they spent a few minutes looking at the menu; there was a whole range of different food available that Kai was practically salivating reading everything but in the end he opted for a simple pastry and tea. 

“What about you, what do you work as?” Soobin asked, once the waiter was out of earshot. 

“I’m a photographer; I’ve only been in the industry for around two years but I’m slowly building up my portfolio so I’m hoping for the best.” Kai replied enthusiastically. 

His career may not have been the path his parents had wanted him to take, but it made him so immensely happy that he couldn’t bring himself to regret letting them down. Plus, he had constantly reassured himself that he didn’t exist to live up to their expectations; his job genuinely made him happy, it gave him a reason to want to wake up every morning and that was good enough for him. 

“Oh that’s interesting! Do you enjoy it?” Soobin asked. 

“Of course! I couldn’t work in an office for the rest of my life- this way, my time’s a lot more flexible and I get to try different things out. Plus, I get to be my own boss.” Kai answered. “Sorry, I’m rambling.” 

“No no, I love hearing that people enjoy their careers; it’s rare to hear it nowadays,” Soobin reassured, “and you’re cute when you’re excited, so I don’t mind at all.” 

Kai blushed at the small compliment. Soobin was smart, had manners, was an architect and now he wasn’t afraid to give small compliments? Kai was sure he was simply having a fever dream. 

“Thank you.” he responded shyly. 

“While we’re on the topic of photography, my client is actually looking for someone who works locally and would be willing to have their work in display at their new theatre.” Soobin said, looking hesitant. “I hate to assume, but do you think you’d be interested?” 

“That sounds incredible! I’d definitely be interested.” Kai replied, practically bouncing with excitement in his seat. 

“Great, here’s their business card, you should contact them. I’m sure they’d love to hear from you.” Soobin then handed him a small business card with their contact details. 

“I can’t thank you enough.” Kai said gratefully as he pocketed the small piece of paper.

“It’s no problem, I hope it works out.” 

Kai almost swooned at the man in front of him. A part of him wanted to just relish in the fact that he was lucky enough to be on a date with someone as perfect as Soobin, but the other cynical side of him was hesitant, positive that there must be something he was hiding; and it was dead set on finding out. 

“What about you? What made you choose your career?” He asked curiously, watching his reaction. 

“Honestly? I just liked drawing.”Soobin answered, smiling. “I never thought of it as something serious, but one day my grandfather got me a small architect book, and I treasured it like it was gold. I would go to sleep flicking through the pages and just getting lost in the beauty of the process.” 

“It sounds silly I know, but at ten years old that’s when I knew I wanted to pursue a career in architecture. Plus, just before my grandad died, I made a promise to him that one day I would build his dream house; and I’d like to think that one day I will.” 

“I’m sure you will; and wherever he is now, I just know he’s proud of you.” Kai said with a gentle smile. 

This time it was Soobin’s turn to blush, a rosy pink hue appearing on his cheeks as he looked down at the table. 

“I hope so; I was raised mostly by my grandparents because my parents were always busy so this is my way of trying to repay them for everything they ever taught me.” Soobin answered wistfully. 

Just then the waiter arrived with their food, and they spent the next few minutes settling in and admiring Yeonjun’s taste when it came to places to eat. 

As they talked about their lives, Kai found out that Soobin seemed perfect because… well, he just was. He was an only child of a pilot and a doctor, which meant that his parents were rarely around and that was why his grandparents had practically raised him; as a kid, he was talented in singing, joining local talent shows but he gave it all up as soon as he found a passion for drawing. 

The more Soobin told him about his life, the more fascinated Kai became- he couldn’t get enough of hearing his voice that sounded as sweet as honey, or how his eyes would light up whenever he would talk about his struggle to become an architect, or how a glint of sadness appeared in his eyes when he would talk about his grandfather. 

He had made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t fall too fast too hard, or get swept away by good first impressions, but Soobin felt like a breath of fresh air. There was something so captivating about him that Kai couldn’t stop himself from wanting to be around him more, craving for even the softest of touches as they brushed fingers on the table shyly. 

But it hadn’t just been Kai gushing over him; Soobin looked just as fascinated by him when he revealed how he had had an interesting childhood and growing up he was raised in different households and different places. Kai had rambled on about how his father had also tried to raise him on the musical side of things by forcing him to take piano and guitar lessons as a kid, but how he had felt so much happiness when his mom had gifted him his first ever camera on his fifteenth birthday.

He explained how disappointed his dad was when he eventually revealed his career choice, the pair finding it amusing that they both broke the stereotypes of following their parent’s dreams for them. As much as he hated to admit it, he was enjoying his date just a bit more than he had anticipated. 

Kai tried hard not to compare Soobin to his ex, not wanting to dwell on anything negative in his mind; but it was so hard to when he realised just how much he had been settling for before, when this man he had barely met was already treating him a lot better in the few hours they had been together compared to their last months together. 

Before, his ex had never really opened up about anything, meaning Kai had to pry just to get to know even a little bit of their heart; yet here Soobin was telling him about his childhood and how much he had loved to read books to fall asleep. 

Before, his ex did listen to Kai whenever he would talk about something that interested him, but it always seemed like it was out of pity and responsibility; yet Soobin seemed genuinely interested in everything he was saying, nodding along and making comments. 

Maybe it was because it had been a while since he had gone on a date, or maybe it’s because he was still naive, but ever since he had gotten his heart broken, he believed that love was nothing but destructive, that sharing your life with someone else would serve nothing good in the end; but as he sat in the cafe, on that sunny Wednesday afternoon, he was almost convinced otherwise. 

After talking for hours on end, the sun had begun to set, and the sky was starting to darken, which Soobin had taken as a cue for them to leave. Kai had been too engrossed in their conversations that he had barely even noticed, but when he had suddenly taken in his surroundings once more, he realised that the cafe was half empty, save for a couple sitting in another corner. 

He had tried to pay at the counter, but Soobin of course refused and turned him away as he swiftly tapped his card, sending him a cheeky grin. 

As they walked home to his apartment that was only a few blocks away, they started comparing their musical backgrounds and somehow ended up joking about making a cover together one day; it was most likely not going to happen, but it was nice to talk about his musical background with someone who understood him. 

“You sound like a musical prodigy; seems like a shame you never got your chance to shine.” Soobin commented, to which Kai responded with a light laugh. 

“Who knows, maybe one day I’ll get my big break.” 

They made easy conversation through the warm evening, a cool wind brushing past them that caused shivers down Kai’s spine as he came to a halt in front of his apartment building. 

“Thank you for walking me, you really didn’t have to.” He thanked Soobin, who was already looking at him with a glint in his eye that Kai couldn’t understand. 

“It’s no problem.” 

“Will you get home okay?” Kai asked, suddenly realising he hadn’t even asked where he lived and feeling guilty. 

“Don’t worry about me, I can easily grab a cab from the street.” Soobin replied. “Thank you for today though, I really enjoyed your company.” 

“I’m glad, I enjoyed your company too; maybe architects aren’t all as boring as they say.” Kai teased, a bright smile on his face. 

“Well, I should get going now. I’m glad to know you got home safe; now I’ll know where to pick you up for next time.” Soobin said, backing away slowly with a smirk on his face. 

“Let me know when you get home safe, please.” 

Kai was backing away as well, ready to go up to his flat and just relish on today’s events but then his mind suddenly jolted into awareness. 

“Next time?” Kai called out to Soobin’s retreating form. 

Instead of replying however, Soobin shot back a wink and kept walking, leaving Kai dumbfounded on the steps. 

Well damn. He was still dead set on the mindset that he needed to work on himself more; but thanks to a certain pink-haired man, maybe he could make an exception. 

  
  



End file.
